A Fifth Year Beginning~ All Parts!
by ronluver
Summary: OK i revised and updated my story A fifth Year Beginning and combined it with A Fourth Year Summer to come up with this. So everyone who has been following my story here is the ending enjoy!!!!


A/N: Ok people I combined the story so would be easier to read. I also finished   
it into one LONG ending! Now, go on, read it!!!!!!!!  
A Fifth Year Beginning  
Ron was fifteen now, and so were Hermione and Harry. It was Ron's birthday and   
the three of them were going to spend the day at the Burrow to celebrate. Ron   
couldn't wait for them to get here. Meanwhile, he was talking to Fred and   
George.  
"So Ron, do you like Hermione?" Fred asked him suddenly.  
"Yea... wait I mean no... NO!" Ron sputtered in outrage.  
"Yes you do!" Fred said mockingly, " Our ickle Ronnickins, has his first   
crush!" and then George pretended to cry.  
"Oh shut up!" Ron said.  
"Hey Ron, Hi!" It was Herminoe. Ron's ears started to turn pink as she walked   
closer and Fred had started to hum the wedding march softly, while George   
pretended to be a flower girl.  
"Guys STOP!" said Ron kicking them in the shins so hard, that they ran in the   
house with Fred still humming.  
"Hey Ron," said Hermione, "Happy Birthday!" She said as she handed him a box.   
Inside was a photo of the Chudley Canons, personally signed to Ron, it read: To   
Ron Happy Birthday  
From, Chudely Canons. "Read the back." she commanded. It said: Hope you have a   
wonderful Birthday! Love always, Hermione.   
"Wow! How did you get this Hermione! I love it, thanks a bunch."  
Then he hugged her and never even blushed. But the strange thing was it seemed   
to him, that Hermione did blush when he finally let go of her.  
"Hey where's Harry?"Ron asked after about two minutes of awkward silence.   
"I don't know I thought he was coming at one?"  
"He was... so then where...?"  
"Guys! Hey!" it was Harry but he looked really scared.  
"Guys... its Sirius. He's in really big trouble!"  
"Why what's wrong?" Ron asked panic stricken.  
"The Dementors caught him! Buckbeak is here, he came to take us to Sirius, COME   
ON!"  
And with that the three of them flew off to Sirius on Buckbeak's back.  
The three of them rushed away on Buckbeak and arrived in a small meadow   
clearing. It was dark and eerie looking.   
"Where's Sirius?" Harry asked them.  
"There he is!" Hermione pointed, "and there's the dementors!"  
"Quick!" Harry yelled as he ran toward Sirius. "Expecto Parantom!"  
All three of them took up Harry's yell and said the spell over and over again.   
Each of them managed to conguer a successful parontarus. Harry's was a stag,   
Ron's was a lion, and Hermione's was a badger. After a long battle, the   
dementors went away into the darkness. Harry and Ron were ok but Hermione and   
Sirius was unconscious.  
Harry ran over to Sirius and Ron ran to Hermione. Sirius was ok but Hermione   
wasn't waking up.  
"To many Dementors, they stunned her, don't worry Ron she'll wake up in a few   
days." Sirius said when he saw the look on Ron's face.  
"Come on lets get her back to the Burrow."  
Later on at the Burrow, everyone was packing for the trip back to Hogwarts. Ron   
had new dress robes and they were a deep blue. Harry smiled when Ron showed him,   
as he acted all surprised.  
"Yea, Fred and George gave them to me as a birthday present."  
"Speaking of present, here." Said Harry as he handed him a box. Inside it was a   
book, with the title, How to Kill You Potions Master.  
"What have you turned into Herminoe now?" Ron questioned laughing lightly."This   
is great maybe it'll really work!"  
The next day everyone was ready to leave for school. Sirius was staying with the   
Weasly's and he managed to wake Hermione up, right before they left. She seemed   
ok but kept asking about Ron.   
"Is Ron ok? Did the Dementors get him, or Harry?"  
"We're fine," said Ron quietly coming up behind her.  
Herminoe spun around at the sound of the voice, and tripped over Ron foot and   
fell forward into his arms. He caught her at the elbows, and she landed with her   
hands on his shoulders. They stood like that for a minute, until Fred began to   
hum the wedding March again softly.  
"Ok people let's go!" bellowed Mr. Weasly, and they all climbed into the large   
Ministry car.  
They arrived at Kings Cross shortly and again board the train for the fifth   
time.  
Hermione was unusually quiet on their trip to Hogwarts. Ron kept glancing at her   
and opened his mouth to finally say something when Malfoy stepped in the room.  
"So Mudblood, " he started as Ron shook with anger, "The scary Dementors made   
you faint did they. Ha, you'll need to much stronger than that to survive what   
Voldie's got for you this year." Then he left without another word.  
"What'd that mean?" Harry asked softly hoping they didn't know the answer.   
"It means, that Draco's idiot father is passing info to Voldemort, so he can get   
rid of the muggle-borns, which means me." Hermione answered him softly. She had   
begun to shake and she looked like she was trying very hard not to cry.  
"Hermione, he can't do that can he, I mean what would he want you for?" Ron   
asked in a small scared sort of voice.  
"Easy, I'm Harry's friend aren't I?"  
"Well, yes, but I …I umm… don't know." Ron finished slowly.  
About five minutes later, they all arrived at Hogwarts. Harry marveled at how   
dreary the castle  
had looked since Cedric's death and again shuddered at the thought of that   
terrible night. When they entered the castle and the Sorting was finished,   
Dumbledore stood up to say something, "I would like you all to remember, for a   
few minutes what happened here last year. (Silence for a few moments) and I   
would like to say that yes, Voldemort is back so everyone, especially the   
muggle-borns here to be very careful."  
There were terrified cries and stifled sobs from some students. Hermione however   
had gone milk-white and was staring determinedly at the floor.  
"It'll be ok, I promise." Ron whispered in her ear. She looked up into his eyes   
and seemed to relax just a bit. Harry, however, was staring at Ginny, she seemed   
very upset about something, but what it was he didn't know.  
When the feast was over they went into their commons rooms. There was none of   
the usual beginning of the year celebration everyone just sort of went up to   
bed. Classes seemed the same, expect the teachers were always tense and they   
seemed to always be looking at their muggle students. Hermione was again leading   
in every class and she was a perfect.  
Ron always seemed to be by Hermione's side, as was Harry. The two of them feared   
for her safety, Ron most of all. (A/N: It is kinda obvious he likes her isn't   
it?) He thought often that if anything happened to her he didn't know what he   
would do. Harry had finally realized what Ron's behavior meant and told him that   
he should just tell her that he liked her, for heaven's sake.  
"But Harry, she doesn't like me, I know she doesn't! Besides she has Krum."   
Harry had laughed at Ron's remark and told him that Krum meant nothing to   
Hermione, "And you know it" he said sternly.  
(A/N: Its Christmas morning now)  
"Harry, Harry wake up! It's Christmas!" Ron said. Harry sat up and vaguely   
noticed the presents at his bed. He looked at Ron and noticed that he had   
already opened his presents.   
"Thanks for the Sugar Quills and the ink Harry," he said. Harry had given him   
ten quills and a bottle of ink that wrote in any color imaginable. Ron had also   
got a sweater (Maroon) from his mom and a silver ring from Hermione, which was   
engraved, with his name.   
Harry had gotten a large stack of assorted candies from Ron, a book from   
Hermione (For those who believe they know everything about Quidditch), and a   
large piece of treacle fudge from Hagrid.   
Hermione opened her eyes slowly. Sunlight was pouring through her window making   
the presents at the foot of her bed glisten. She sat up and looked them over.   
Slowly she searched for one to open. Then a small red one caught her eye. It was   
a velvet heart shaped box that looked it would be for jewelry of some kind.   
"I wonder who gave me this?" said Hermione, slowly opening the box. A small note   
fell out and Hermione picked it up and noticed Ron's untidy scrawl. "Hermione, I   
don't know if you would like this, but I saw it in the store a couple weeks ago   
and it reminded me of you for some strange reason. Merry Christmas, Always Ron.  
When Hermione saw Ron gift, she gasped in surprise. It was a beautiful crystal   
teardrop, on a fine gold chain. "Wow, Ron! It's gorgeous!" she said jumping from   
the bed and going to the mirror. She slipped the necklace and her throat and   
blushed slightly as she thought of Ron and how sweet it was of him to get her   
something so nice. When she got back on her bed, she never even remembered   
opening the rest of her presents.  
Down in the Great Hall, Hermione sat down next to Ron, and Harry sat across from   
Ginny. "Merry Christmas Ginny!" she said happily. Ginny however, burst into   
tears and ran from the room. Harry watched her go and sat staring at the door   
long after she had disappeared  
"Harry... you like my sister don't you!" Ron questioned in surprise.  
"Uh...well you see umm, alright fine I do!" He said blushing slightly.  
"Good." Said Ron, "I've always hoped you would."  
The three of them finished breakfast silently. When they went back up to the   
common room, Ron suddenly had a good idea.  
"Hey! Why don't we go ice skating on the lake!"  
That sounds like a great idea!" Hermione answered. "I'll go get Ginny."  
A couple of hours later the four of them were happily skating around the lake.   
Harry was holding Ginny's hand as the two of them glided slowly around. Ron and   
Hermione were also skating but they weren't holding hands. They had just sat   
down briefly, to catch their breath.  
"Hey Ron, I want to thank you for the necklace, it's so beautiful." Herminoe   
said avoiding Ron's eyes.  
"You really like it?" he asked.  
"Of course I do, no one has ever given me something so...so un-Hermione-ish   
before."  
Ron laughed at her choice of words then looked at her. She looked back blushing   
slightly. "Hermione there is something I want to tell you, I well, I..."  
Ron never got the words out because just then there was a huge blast of red   
light and a high cold laugh Harry and Ginny had been thrown backward onto the   
ice, and Hermione and Ron snapped their heads up to see none other then   
Voldemort standing before them.  
"You!" Harry yelled jumping to his feet, despite the slippery ice. Ginny was   
also getting to her feet and as soon as she did she took off towards the castle.   
Voldemort never noticed because he had fixed his cold unfeeling black eyes on   
Hermione.   
"Well, little mudblood," he said. "You think that you're a great witch, do you?   
Well, your not, you're just another piece of muggle filth that Dumbledore   
believes has magical powers. I, on the other hand, do and let me show you just   
how powerful I am."  
Then he put her under the Crucio Curse. She immediately fell down onto the ice,   
twitching madly. Then she screamed, it was a scream of pure pain and nothing   
else. It went straight through Ron's heart causing him to lunge forward onto   
Voldemort, breaking the curse. Voldemort however, cast Ron aside causing him to   
be flung onto the ice where he hit his head and blacked out.  
"Ron NO!" Hermione yelled as she ran towards him. She was almost there when   
Voldemort cracked the ice under her feet, causing her right foot to slip into   
the frigid water. He then sealed the ice once more she was trapped.   
Hermione looked around frantically. She was inches from where Ron lay, but she   
had no wand. It was also inches from grasp, but fortunately unnoticed by   
Voldemort. "Harry" she mouthed, "My wand, My WAND!" Harry figured out what she   
was saying and then used a repelling charm to float it to her. "Meltarious!" she   
said quietly so Voldemort wouldn't hear. She freed her foot then went over to   
Ron.  
Voldemort had noticed and was coming up behind he when all of a sudden   
"VOLDEMORT I COMMAND YOU TO STOP!" it was Dumbledore. He was back with Snape,   
Hagrid, and Ginny. Voldemort spun around causing the ice to break under him. He   
fell through into the water! Dumbledore took advantage of this and sealed   
Voldemort into a block of ice! He then said " Well Tom, won't Fudge be happy to   
see you!" Then he floated him away, not looking back at Harry, Ron, Hermione or   
Ginny.  
"Ginny how did you… when did you?" Harry asked as he hugged her.  
"Easy" she answered, "I knew that only Dumbledore would stop him, so I went to   
get him."  
"Ginny you're brilliant!" said Harry as he kissed her.  
Herminoe was kneeling beside Ron, trying to wake him up. "Ron getup." She said   
shaking him. "Ron please getup! Come on Ron!" she said more violently as she   
began to cry. "Ron you stupid git! GETUP! And in her fear of losing Ron she had   
slapped him across the face as one last attempt to wake him.  
But surprisingly it had worked. "OW! Hermione what did I do now?" Ron asked in a   
sleepy sort of voice.   
"Ron! You're alive!" Herminoe started crying even harder.   
"Hermione, don't cry, I'm ok." Ron said in alarm. "Are you ok? Voldemort didn't   
hurt you did he?" Ron asked now in a more gentle voice.  
"No, he never touched me, thanks to you Ron, but Ron!" she said as she threw her   
arms around him. " I thought… Ron, I thought he had killed you!"  
Ron was so surprised at Herminoe's show of sudden emotion for him that he didn't   
know exactly what to do for a minute. Then he had an idea.  
"Hermione?" he asked lifting her chin with his hand so that she would look at   
him. "Do you remember what I was telling you earlier?"  
"Yes," she said "But you never finished."  
"Well," he said quietly, "I wanted to say that I… that I like you… a lot."  
Herminoe's reaction was a smile and some more tears. "Why didn't you tell me   
before, like at the Yule Ball?" She questioned slyly.   
"Because." He answered.  
"Because why?" she asked.  
Well, because if I told you in the common room, or at the ball, then I don't   
think you would have like it if I did this."  
Then Ron kissed her, his first kiss, as well as Hermione's. Both were in   
complete shock of what they'd just told one another, but they were happy   
nonetheless, and when the kiss ended Ron said "Well?"  
"Well what? She asked.  
"Do you like me or what?"  
"What do you think?" she answered looking at him. " I knew you didn't give me   
this necklace for nothing."  
He smiled and Herminoe kissed him back.  
  
  
A/N: the end!!!! I hope everyone liked how I ended it now please review!!!!   



End file.
